


Fictober 2019 Day 13: Time Travel

by Piensodemasiado



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fictober 2019, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy, M/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 18:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21020300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piensodemasiado/pseuds/Piensodemasiado
Summary: Y así fue cómo Mark activó la máquina del tiempo. De repente el reloj se detuvo y empezó a marchar hacia atrás. A cuándo los años no pesaban y no costaba tirar de ellos. A cuándo todo era amor por la música y risas. A noches infinitas de conversaciones susurradas entre las sábanas y a sueños que sólo eran sueños, y por lo tanto, eran perfectos.





	Fictober 2019 Day 13: Time Travel

**Author's Note:**

> dont touch me im not ok

Era ya más de media noche cuando la furgoneta les dejó en el parking de la residencia. Acababa de terminar la primera semana de promoción de Super M y Mark no sabría decir quién estaba más cansado. Los mayores habían cogido otros coches que les llevaran a casa, dejando a los cuatro miembros de NCT para que volvieran al dormitorio. En el trayecto, Mark había dejado que Lucas se durmiera en su hombro, como había hecho durante todo el vuelo. A veces envidiaba la habilidad de sus compañeros de poder dormir en cualquier lugar. A pesar de llevar más de veinticuatro horas sin pegar ojo, Mark no había conseguido descansar propiamente.

Como zombies, los cuatro se dirigieron al ascensor. Con cada paso, Mark notaba como algo se revolvía dentro de su pecho. Seguramente era el cansancio, pero sentía como si se fuera a derrumbar en cualquier momento. Como si la presión en el pecho en cualquier momento fuera a ser demasiado. No era la primera vez, por supuesto, que sentía que aquel estilo de vida le superaba. Que quizás, después de todo, él no estaba hecho para aquello.

Cuando llegaron a la quinta planta, tres de los cuatro miembros se bajaron del ascensor. Taeyong se giró un momento, levantando una ceja hacia Mark. El mayor tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre y profundas ojeras. No puso pegas cuando Mark asintió con la cabeza e hizo un intento de sonrisa reconfortante. Cuando los ojos giraron la esquina y desaparecieron de su vista, Mark pulsó el botón para la sexta planta.

Las puertas se cerraron y Mark se vio abrumado por su propia presencia. A cada segundo que pasaba se sentía más desconectado de la realidad. 

Una vez en la sexta planta, dejó el ascensor y caminó hasta una de las puertas. Su cuerpo se movía automáticamente, con pasos estudiados, sabiendo perfectamente a dónde llevarlo. Sin pensarlo, giró el pomo y entró en la habitación. Se quitó la chaqueta, la sudadera y los zapatos, y se metió bajo las sábanas. Enseguida encontró el calor corporal que andaba buscando, que necesitaba; y se aferró a él, abrazándolo con fuerza.

\- Ya estás aquí – murmuró Donghyuck con la voz rasposa de una persona que hacía unos segundos estaba en el quinto sueño, mientras pasaba sus brazos por los hombros de Mark.

Y así fue cómo Mark activó la máquina del tiempo. De repente el reloj se detuvo y empezó a marchar hacia atrás. A cuándo los años no pesaban y no costaba tirar de ellos. A cuándo todo era amor por la música y risas. A noches infinitas de conversaciones susurradas entre las sábanas y a sueños que sólo eran sueños, y por lo tanto, eran perfectos. A lo fácil y a lo sencillo.

Donghyuck abrazó a Mark cuando se echó a llorar desconsoladamente. Acarició su espalda y su pelo hasta que dejó de temblar. Y besó su frente hasta que pudo articular palabras con húmedo tono de voz. Y, una vez más, Mark sintió cómo sus pies tocaban suelo firme de nuevo. Las nubes negras se retiraban, dando paso a un cielo despejado. El pasado se fundía con el presente y todo volvía a tener sentido. Todo volvía a estar anclado por la ley de la perspectiva.

El sueño se abría paso entre sus pensamientos, y su respiración y los latidos de su corazón se emparejaban con los de su mejor amigo, que no había dejado de susurrar en su oído. Quizás los demás no sabían la razón por la cual Mark siempre pasaba la primera noche de vuelta en el cuarto de Donghyuck, quizás se imaginaban algo totalmente erróneo, o quizás, en realidad, no iban tan mal encaminados.

Mark acudía a Hyuck para viajar en el tiempo. Junto a su mejor amigo había pasado los momentos más felices de su vida, y abrazándolo y besándolo, volvía a sentirse como entonces. Aquellas sábanas que olían a él eran la máquina. Y así, cobijado por el amor que los dos sentían, por fin lograba dormirse. Y al día siguiente, era en su sonrisa y sus ojos adormilados, dónde encontraba la fuerza para levantarse, y volver a empezar.


End file.
